


Orphnaecus philippinus

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: purplehazePrompt: TangerineSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Orphnaecus philippinus

The bowl of fruit enticed the young girl. She chose the large mandarin orange that came to life in her hand. The small creature uncoiled its eight nimble and bristly legs to reveal its arachnoid shape that regardless of its bright color was unmistakably a tarantula. Instead of shrieking, the girl barked a laugh of surprise and recognition. She remarked to her beloved Orphnaecus philippinus (aka Philippine Tangerine), "You beauty! So that's where you've been hiding?!" She heard his husky voice reply "I’ve been planning that surprise all morning. I can’t believe you fell for it. It seemed too easy.”


End file.
